ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 is a 2010 superhero adventure film directed by James Calvin and the first of two films based onto the novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. It is the seventh installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. It is Derek Todd and Drake Jones serves and producers, while Brian Clark serves as a writer of both parts. In the film, it follows Danny and his two best friends Rebecca and Alec goes on their journey to get three remaining objects to destroy the Final Rush and defeat Dr. Catwoman once and for all. The film stars Blake Brown as Danny, alongside Amy Tammie as Danny's girlfriend Rebecca and Ben Linkin as his best friend Alec. Principal photography for both parts was completed on June 25, 2010. Part 1 was released in 2D and IMAX formats on November 12, 2010.1 Part 1 of the film has broken several of box office for it's own franchise especially becoming the biggest opening ever for them grossing $129 million, which was the biggest opening for a film of 2010. In total with $972 million worldwide, it became the third highest-grossing film of 2010 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film) Alice in Wonderland], which also places as the 9th highest-grossing films of all-time, and was the most successful Jane Hoop Elementary film in the series. The second part, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 will be the conclusion of the final installment and the series scheduling for a release of July 8, 2011. Plot :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Dr. Catwoman's grandfather Peter White talks to the people of Cincinnati about her grandaughter will remain protected by Jane Hoop Elementary and wanted them to stay in Cincinnati as soon as Catwoman must be stopped. At Catwoman's meeting, Catgirl attacked, murdered and killed High school graduate Luke Watson and translated him to his evil souls, as they have gave him a mission to destroy Jane Hoop Elementary. After waking up from a nightmare, Danny Gorden read a letter from his parents that it's time for him to return back to the Base to the Base to protect the world from demestration. Before he manage to return, his brother Robert Foster manage to let his friends and SWAT teammate to go there saftey with Goldenman, as he and the other fight back Catwoman and the army. The superheroes battle against the supervillains in the sky, until the battle flight came to a stop as Danny feels weak after having a vision of his family going to die as their powerful forcefield megaboard gets destroyed. She eventually failed to kill him as she accidentally drops the Magic Ball, but it mysteriously disappeared, leaving Danny arriving back to the Base safe. After the battle, Cory Berning was injured and Robert died during a battle. After Blaze and Martha explains the trio where they should find three remaining objects and keeping it a secret from Catwoman, Danny, Rebecca and Alec are being intereviewed by Peter White about Catwoman raping her parents and grandparents when she was 7 years old, withing her grandfather has survived from being murdered. They later went back in time to find the imformation about the murder of Janet Kingston, which Catwoman reveals to Danny two years ago. It also reports that Janet and Catwoman are best friends since elementary school, making Catwoman as Alice's godmother. After that, they found Luke and attacked him. He also knows their secret of their journey. Alec rescues Heather from the building fire and begins flirting with him, Danny's cousin Naudia is hearted with jealousy. After rescuing her again from being attacked from a dragon and fell in the ocean and drowning, Heather kiss him causing his relationship between him and Naudia to end. After broking Making a discussion keeping Naudia safe from danger, Alec's anger went out control over Rebecca and Danny and abandons them. Catgirl than releases The Final Rush and is outcreating newborn army setting to take over Jane Hoop Elementary and Cincinnati. Other superhero members (Jessica, Brooke, Ben, Corey and Brook) warn Jane Hoop Elementary that Catwoman is creating her army. And Catwoman's grandfather finally talks to her daughter after years of not seen each other since the murdering. Danny and Rebecca decided to visit David and Robert's grave, where Rebecca discovers the symbol of The Final Rush drawn on someone's headstone and begin to learn more about it. Danny gets attacked by Catgirl, Catboy and Luke, until he gets rescued from the return of Alec, who apologies to him and Rebecca about his behavior. After Mayor and Miss Watson's anniversary party is ruined from Catwoman's robots and teammates, the trio teleported to Evan's world to begin their mission and search for the First. They went under the poison water to get it out, but the sea creatures attacked them, within Rebecca eventually rescued them and flee out of the water. They than went to Morphin the Power to search for the Crystal Power. But they got attacked by the giant eagle. They calm it down as they took a ride on it to Turbo of Catland to search for the third and final treasure. After getting the third power, but before placing the Crystal Power and the Magic Ball to the Fountain square, however, they were attacked and kidnapped by the badniks and taken to Catwoman's Base. Danny is force to give the Crystal Power and the Magic Ball to Catwoman and arrested them. But Blaze and Martha showed up and rescued them, while Rebecca and Alec disguses as Catgirl and Catboy, in order not to be seen as them and grab the Magic Ball and the Crystal Power. But when the real Catgirl and Catboy showed up, they failed to grab the treasure as Catwoman and Alec dropped and break the Crystal Power into three pieces and disappears. While disappearing leaving the Magic Ball, Catgirl throws a knife that stabs and killed Blaze. As they buried him, Danny realizes that their mission continues to find three pieces of the Crystal Power hidden to three places. Meanwhile, Catwoman and her members got their powers from the Magic Ball. She than strikes a powerful superpower onto the ground and flies and explodes into the sky with the Magic Ball, where this marks Catwoman's new beginning. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, a leader of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's girlfriend and teammate. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend and teammate. *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's friend and teammate.3 *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Cory's best friend as well as Danny's, and teammate.3 *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin and Alec's girlfriend. *Barbara Timer as Salma Green/Dr. Catwoman, the main villain. *Barbara Dee as Shego Dalma, Catwoman's best friend, and assistant.3 *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman, Catwoman's second best friend, and assistant, and Shego's boyfriend.3 *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl, Catwoman's daughter.3 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Catwoman's third best friend, and assistant.3 *Joe Marshall as Dr. Caman, Catwoman's husband.3 *Lewis Alder as Blaze, a wizard.3 *Rachel Marie Carter as Martha, Blaze's wife.3 *Miley Cyrus as Heather Woods, a fangirl, who has a crush on Alec ever since she was younger.3 *Nick Jonas as Luke Watson, a high school graduate, murder but return to evil souls out to kill Jane Hoop Elementary. He is also Catgirl's new love interest. *Joe Jonas as Catboy, Catwoman's son and Catgirl's brother.3 *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's godfather.3 *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, A secretary, and ally of Jane Hoop Elementary.3 Originally Natasha Richardson was to reprise her role as Miss. Bella Watson, but died on March 18, 2009, from a skiing accident sufering head injuries.1 She will instead be replaced by Miranda Richardson.1 However, Miranda Richardson did not officially began her role until April.1 *George Jones as Mayor James Watson, the mayor president of Cincinnati.3 *Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns, a SWAT Teammate member.3 *Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker, a SWAT Teammate member, and a new love interest to Maria after the death of her former love David Johnson.3 *Lisa Dee as Alice Kingston, JHE's young friend.3 *Michael Shanks as Don Kingston, Alice's father.3 * Anna Johnson as Stephanie Slaven, Jane Hoop Elementary members. 3 * Andy Watson as Hunter Suggs, a fan now a member of Jane Hoop Elementary, and Alice's boyfriend. 3 *Jason Foster as Robert Foster, Danny's brother.3 *Avril Lavigne as Janet Kingston, David's wife, Alice's mother, reavealing to be Catwoman's best friend.3 Production Development :Main article: Production of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was split into two-parts. It was filmed back-to-back from January 16, 2009 to June 25, 2010 with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2. Special Effects Brian Clark states the the serious special effects were used greatful for both parts of The Final Rush. Visual effects department Greg Wilkerson creates a special effect of feet long eagle for the scene where Danny and his friends get attacked by a Giant Eagle in Morphin the Power in Part 1 of The Final Rush. Wilkerson states that he uses CGI to make it look like it moves. The fake Giant Eagle is made from stratch. He and his workers worked for two hours to create a 8 feet long Eagle. Wilkerson also made scenes of Giant Monsters from Evan's World and Turbo of Catland. Director James Calvin says he's not making a monster movie, so he tries to make a different way to talk and move like a monster. He also says that monsters in Turbo of Catland were big and fat, skinny and muscular while the one's in Turbo of Catland were also big but Muscular. Also, the sea monsters under Evan's posion underwater. He did the same thing to the movie like he did since the previous film. CG graphics for both Giant monsters and sea monsters were used. They painted the Monsters eyes red where the sea monsters has green eyes like they painted since the previous film. He also made CG graphics to Blaze, Marth and their child as well since the previous film. The film will be having not one but two different dragons in both parts. Wilkerson has done CG works for making a dragon that it painted red for scene where Miley Cyrus' character gets attacked, and also another dragon where Danny battles was the same thing he have done since The Magic Ball. That dragon is painted pink where Catwoman granted a wish from the Magic Ball. Music Dan Wilson asking to reprises as Score writer of the film,3 and James Calvin loves as he will return once again as director of the film,3 while Ted Wilson, may be confirming to start coming back writing the film's ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I'' soundtrack, but the statment of his return has yet to be confirmed till the end of the year. On August 19, 2009, Dan Wilson signed up to return as composer of the motion picture soundtrack, but on September 10, 2009, his brother Ted Wilson will not return, because of planning to do other projects like Best Friends Forever: The Movie. On September 18, 2009, Reba Ortiz will be composing along with Wilson for the film's soundtrack, after droped out from Best Friends Forever: The Movie by Wilson's brother. After a couple of years of retirement, Kim Dawson decided to return for the film score, replacing Dan Wilson, as the statement of her schedule has become a success.1 But was unable to, as of January 24, 2010, due to Dawson died from fatal car accident.1 Wilson began recording the soundtrack in early July, 2010.1 There are currently no announcement has been confirmed for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2, which sets to release in summer 2011.1 It was revelead that Part 1 is set to release on November 9, 2010.1 Also, Part 2 is currently targeting for a summer 2011 release to convert the July 2011 release of Part 2 of the film with the same name.1 Marketing The film's production budget is an additional $125 million. Within both parts has the same, gives them both a total of $250 million. The film's first movie picture showing Danny, Rebecca and Alec in Morphin the Power getting one of the three remaining objects that can destroy The Final Rush was released on April 17, 2010 for Part 1.1 On May 7, 2010, a first look of the film previewed in theaters right before [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_2 Iron Man 2] hits theaters.1 The second sneak peek premiered at the 2010 MTV Movie Awards on June 6.1 On June 26 and 27 at 4:00 pm, ABC Family premiered additional scenes for the next two days, while screening the first four films.1 On June 30, 2010, the first trailer for both parts was released,1 and than in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Airbender The Last Airbender].11 On July 3, 2010, the film's teaser poster for both parts was released seening Cincinnati under attack.1 On July 24, at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con, Bart Simpson attends to premiere the clip for the film.1 A new trailer for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 trailer was released on September 28, and ran for 2 minutes and 29 seconds, featuring with a couple brand new scenes from the film.1 Miley Cyrus debuts Part 1's first 35 second TV Spot during the premiere of a brand new episode of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Oprah_Winfrey_Show The Oprah Winfrey Show], featuring new scenes such as the Kingstons' home shattering by the supervillains and the ghost of David Johnson.1 On September 29, 2010, three character banners for Part I. Also the following day, a theatrical poster for Part 1 showing the trio in action was released. As of October 6, ten new character posters were released showing Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman, Belle, Catgirl, Catboy and Luke. The first film clip appear on Oprah on October 8, showing Danny and Alec fighting with each other. On October 12, 4 more posters was released showing Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Goldenman, Naudia, Catwoman, Catgirl, Luke and Heather. Tickets began selling for Part 1 on Fandango beginning on October 8 and there are currently 10,502 Jane Hoop Elementary fans selling tickets and were still selling. It has set a new record as the fastest selling tickets of all-time surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse] in just a couple of weeks before the film was released. On October 17, the 1 minute and 31 second TV commercial for The Final Rush: Part 1 debuts on Nickelodeon during the premiere of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly iCarly]. Yahoo! Movies released a featurette for Part 1 on October 29. Yahoo! Movies is approaching to release five movie clips for the film beginning on November 3 to November 7. On November 3, the first clip was released featuring Danny and Alec talking about Danny going on an adventure alone. On November 4, the second shows Alec's birthday becoming a disaster. The third was released the following day on November 5 featuring a battling scene taking place in the air. Two more were released for the next two days such as Danny and Alec fighting each other and Catwoman's grandfather explaining the life of Catwoman of how he survived from being murdered to the trio. Release On September 10, 2010, test screening for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 was held in Chicago. Director James Calvin, producers Derek Todd and Drake Jones, and writer Brian Clark made their attendance as well as vice chairman of Paramount Pictures, Rob Moore.1 The unfinished film has early gained with positive reviews stating: "dark and scary" and "the most epic Jane Hoop Elementary film". Experessions of other led to an inflence for the movie adopted from a novel, gets in their mind from the book where it takes place to the film and it's long runtime to about 150 minutes. The US world premiere for Part 1 will be held in Los Angeles on November 4, 2010, marking it just a week before the film's release of November 12. With the cast invited, and Cyrus and Jonas Broters will attend.1 The UK world premiere for Part 1 will be held on November 8, 2010.1 The first part will be released worldwide on November 10, 2010 and others followed around the world. Paramount Pictures was originally going to release both parts in 2D and 3D formats, but the staffs check each scene and does not have 3D effects, and one of them did not have been filmed with 3D cameras. Paramount's statement is to cancel the 3D release. Both films are confirmed for a regular converted and IMAX formats upon their November 12, 2010 and July 8, 2011 release dates respectively. However, Part 2 will be released in 3D after all. In October, MPPA confirmed Part 1 of the film a PG-13 rating for "violence, mild sequences and language". This is the first Hoop film to get this, within the rest of the films were all PG. This does the same think in the UK as well when it gets a 12A for the first time. In November 2010, Fandango reports that 1,000 cinemas sold out tickets for Part 1 of the film. Part 1 of the film played in 4,128 theaters and 215 IMAX theaters beginning on November 12, 2010, making it the largest release of IMAX screens until it was broken by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1] with 239 IMAX theaters. Critical reaction :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films On November 4, 2010, an early review for Part 1 is postive. Carter Dicky enjoyed the film, even though the film is not officially released yet. He watched the film and states the film: "the most perfect Jane Hoop Elementary film ever made". He also states: "Nothing can compare to this most epic film ever made." The reviews for Part 1 genereally were positive for Part 1, due to the excitement. Rotten Tomatoes reports a healthy estimated 79%, and once again reports reports a grade B, making it the third lowest rating Jane Hoop Elementary film. Also, 80% for the Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A basic on 12 reviewers.1 The Guardian reviewer Charles Murphy wrote a postive review and ranks 3.5/5 stars. He praises on the actor's performances, film background, plot summary and storyline. The Hollywood Reporter's Kyle Richards states "the most perfect Jane Hoop Elementary out of all sixth films so far." Steve Williams praised a postive review stating on the performances of Dakota Fanning is quite outrangous and Miley Cyrus' performances is quite dramatic. Dustin Washington enjoyed the film stating it: "The best movie of 2010 so far, and also the one of the best films in the world." Alison Johnson of UK The Daily Telegraph praised: "This is all a much better franchise than The Twilight Saga and Harry Potter." The Los Angeles Times reporter Angela Lenhoff praised on the performances of Miley Cyrus stating: "Cyrus' character is acting like a spoil little bitch, but Cyrus herself acts so dramatic with her." The Hollywood Reporter Sally Radcliffe praised it positive saying the film "kills it." The Guardian publisher Amanda Bradford gave it a positive rating of 5.5 out of 5 stating: "this is the best film in the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise so far." Box office Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 has the second biggest midnight opening of all-time with $27 million from 3,800 theaters behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse], which grossed $30 million, but it was the biggest for the franchise surprising ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland's'' $20 million. But the film officially broke box office with $1.2 million in IMAX surpsing Eclipse's $1 million, but it was broken by following weekend of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1] with $1.4 million. The Final Rush: Part 1 opened to $64.2 million on its' opening day in North America, marking it the fourth biggest opening day ever. It than made a total of $129.9 million in it' opening weekend, making it the biggest opening weekend in the franchise, surprisng ''The Magic Ball'' with $115 million, the fifth biggest opening weekend of all-time, the second biggest November opening of all-time behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_New_Moon The Twilight Saga: New Moon's] $142 million and the biggest weekend opening of 2010 so far. In Australia, the film opened with $19 million, marking it the biggest opening for a 2010 film, and eventually made a total of $90 million, making it the highest-grossing 2010 film in the country. In the United Kingdom, it has the biggest three-day opening ever with £16 million (US$16 million), till it was beaten by Deathly Hallows: Part 1. It than became the third biggest opening of 2010 behind Toy Story 3 and Deathly Hallows: Part 1 grossing £51 million (US$80 million). Overseas, The Final Rush: Part 1 made $195 million, marking it fifth biggest overseas opening ever. Worldwide, Part 1 has grossed $324 million, making it the eighth biggest worldwide opening of all-time, and the third best in the franchise behind Turbo of Catland and ''Morphin the Power''. Part 1 ended its run on April 14, 2011 with $304,910,325 domestically making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2010, with $668,000,000 internationally, for a worldwide total of $972,910,325, making the third highest-grossing film of 2010 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film) Alice in Wonderland], the 8th highest-grossing film of all-time and the highest-grossing Hoop film in the series. Domestically, it was the third highest-grossing film in the Hoop film series behind ''The First'' and Turbo of Catland. Home media Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 was released on a single or Extend Edition DVD and Blu Ray combo pack on April 22, 2011 in Australia, April 25, 2011 in the United Kingdom, and on April 29, 2011 in the United States. It will be featuring with 6 minutes of all 8 deleted scenes, bringing its runtime total to 153 minutes. Miley Cyrus announced on her Twitter account that the film will be released on DVD at midnight for a midnight release party. It sold 3,272,836 within $52,399,903 copies sold. As of June 5, 2011, the film sold 7,695,096 with $91,961,660 copies sold. Accolades See also References # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I - Release Dates. Retreived October 12, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ a b North Pole and Jane Hoop Movie Soundtrack Composers Switched Places. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 September 2009. # ^ a b Filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush has BEGAN!. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 January 2010. # ^ a b Final Jane Hoop Elementary Movie in 3D?. Wiki News. Retrieved 11 March 2010. # ^ TFR: Part 1 PG-13 #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. #^ Dan Wilson returning in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Dan Wilson‘s brother not returning for Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Wiki News/Kim Dawson, Jane Hoop Elementary longtime score writer, dies. Wiki News. Retrieved January 24, 2010. #^ "Helen McCrory: The Importance of Being Sexy". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ Bill Nighy to star in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows #^ a b "Deathly Hallows Casting Updates: Teen Dumbledore Cast, Chris Rankin Returns and More". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-05-30. Retrieved on 2009-05-31. #^ Morris, Clint (18 January 2008). "Spall talks his Harry Potter future". MovieHole. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News". Sky News. 6 October 2007. Retrieved on 6 October 2007. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie suffers a minor 'Head Injury'. Wiki News. Retrieved May 15, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie Released From the Hospital. Wiki News. Retrieved May 15, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary' franchise is over. Wiki News. Retrieved June 25, 2010. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. #^ Nick Jonas rumored to play Catboy in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrievede on 12 July 2009. #^ Diana Ross rumored to play Lilly in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Bill Cosby rumored to play Lou in Jane Hoop Elemnetary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Thandie Newton rumored to play Janet in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Miley Cyrus rumored to play Jane in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. # ^ Alexa Vega, Jojo, Christopher Massey, Joe Jonas and Emma Watson appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Catwoman Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. #^ a b c Warner Bros. (23 March 2007). Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Installments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise. Press release. Retrieved on 23 March 2007. #^ Dan Wilson began recording 'Final Rush: Part I' Soundtrack. Wiki News. Retrieved July 6, 2010. #^ a b c Helen O'Hara (April 2009). "Hallowed Ground". Empire: p. 100-104. #^ Olly Richards (14 January 2008). "About Those Harry Potter Rumours". Empire. Retrieved on 14 February 2008. #^ "Harry Potter continues his magic at Leavesden". Panalux. January 2009. p. 1. Retrieved on 14 February 2009. #^ "Deathly Hallows to Be Shot Using "Loads of Hand-Held Cameras," Tom Felton Talks Sectumsempra in Half-Blood Prince". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-03-31. Retrieved on 2009-03-31. # ^ a b First Picture of Final Jane Hoop Elementary Released. Wiki News. Retrieved 7 March 2010. # ^ a b "Official Release Dates". Retrieved on 25 November 2007. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Teaser Trailer Hits Theaters Before Iron Man 2. Wiki News. Retrieved April 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Video Game Split Into Two-Parts. Wiki News. Retrieved May 13, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' film premieres trailer at MTV Movie Awards. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Footage out June 29. Wiki News. Retrieved June 17, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Teaser Trailer in front of 'The Last Airbender'. Wiki News. Retrieved June 17, 2010. # ^ The Final Rush First Look Premieres on ABC from June 26th and 27th. Wiki News. Retrieved June 26, 2010. # ^ Miley Cyrus at the Comic-Con for new Jane Hoop Elementary 6 Clips. # ^ Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin will not attend Comic-Con. # ^ Wiki News/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' trailer coming this September. Wiki News. Retrieved September 15, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 Trailer due September 28. Wiki News. Retrieved September 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementatry: The Final Rush stars to appear on Oprah. Wiki News. Retrieved September 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Miley Cyrus to release First TV Commercial for 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' on Oprah. Wiki News. Retrieved September 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/New Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I Banners. Wiki News. Retrieved September 30, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/First 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' movie clip to appear on Oprah. Wiki News. Retrieved October 7, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/New Jane Hoop Elementary Posters - Complete the Journey. Wiki News. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/10 New Banners for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Debuts. Wiki News. Retreived October 6, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Nick and Joe Jonas to appear on Oprah; Kevin will not appaer to talk about 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I'. Wiki News. Retrieved September 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush US Premiere to Held November 4. Wiki News. Retrieved September 18, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1" Review by Carter Dicky. Retrieved November 4, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elemenetary: The Final Rush: Part 1 reviews at Meatcritic.com. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Williams, Steve: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Washington, Dustin: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Los Angeles Time. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retreived November 11, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Brought $35M from Midnight Showing. Wiki News. Retreived November 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Box Office: Sixth 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film rules over Second 'Twilight' Film for Opening Day record. Wiki News. Retrieved November 13, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' slams $408M Worldwide tops 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' worldwide opening. Wiki News. Retreived November 14, 2010. # Wiki News/First 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Picture Released. Wiki News. Retrieved December 8, 2010. #^ a b INTERNATIONAL PRESS ACADEMY (2010-12-01). "2010 Nominations 15 ANNUAL SATELLITE™ AWARDS". Press release. http://www.pressacademy.com/NominationsRelease.pdf. Retrieved 2010-12-06. #^ Area, Washington DC. "Fincher, The Social Network Wins DC Critics". Awardsdaily.com. Retrieved 2010-12-06. #^ "The Houston Area Film Critics Nominations". AwardsDaily.com. 2010-12-12. Retrieved 2010-12-12. #^ http://www.awardsdaily.com/2010/12/san-diego-critics-nominations/ #^ "2010 Awards". Broadcast Film Critics Association. 2010-12-13. #^ http://www.awardsdaily.com/2010/12/st-louis-film-critics-assn-nominations/ # ^ Nominees for the 83rd Academy Awards | Academy of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences # ^ "Orange British Academy Film Awards in 2011 – Longlist". British Academy Film Awards. Retrieved 23 January 2011. # ^ Kendal, Richard (6 January 2011). "2011 Film Awards Nominees". British Academy Film Awards. Retrieved 23 January 2011. # ^ a b INTERNATIONAL PRESS ACADEMY (1 December 2010). "2010 Nominations 15 ANNUAL SATELLITE™ AWARDS". Press release. Retrieved 6 December 2010. # ^ "Inception tops Saturn Awards noms". Variety.com. 23 February 2011. http://collider.com/saturn-awards-2011-nominations/77571/. Retrieved 23 February 2011. # ^ Stone, Sasha (5 December 2010). "Fincher, The Social Network Wins DC Critics". Awardsdaily.com. Retrieved 6 December 2010. # ^ Adams, Ryan (5 January 2011). "Art Directors Guild nominees". Awards Daily. Retrieved 23 January 2011. # ^ "Golden Reel Awards: Best Sound Editing: Music in a Feature Film". Motion Picture Sound Editors. 20 February 2011. http://www.mpse.org/goldenreels/nominations/2011nominees/Feature_Music.pdf. Retrieved 23 January 2011. # ^ "Golden Reel Awards: Best Sound Editing: Dialogue and ADR in a Feature Film". Motion Picture Sound Editors. 20 February 2011. Retrieved 23 January 2011. # ^ Stone, Sasha (12 December 2010). "The Houston Area Film Critics Nominations". AwardsDaily.com. Retrieved 12 December 2010. # ^ Adams, Ryan (13 December 2010). "San Diego Critics nominations". AwardsDaily.com. Retrieved January 2011. # ^ "2010 PHOENIX FILM CRITICS SOCIETY AWARDS NOMINATIONS". Phoenix Film Critics Society. 14 December 2010. Retrieved 23 January 2011. # ^ ‘Inception’ Tops Visual Effects Society Awards | Cinefundas.com - One Stop Cinema Portal # ^ "2010 Awards". Broadcast Film Critics Association. 14 January 2011. http://www.bfca.org/ccawards/2010.php. Retrieved 23 January 2011. # ^ a b Adams, Ryan (12 December 2010). "St. Louis Film Critics Assn. Nominations". AwardsDaily.com. Retrieved 23 January 2011. # ^ Adams, Ryan (16 December 2010). "The Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards". AwardsDaily.com. Retrieved 23 January 2011. # ^ a b http://67.59.172.92/article/Local_News/Local_News/2011_Kids_Choice_Awards_Nominees_Announced/74596 # ^ http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/rorschachsrants/news/?a=30814 # ^ London Academy of Media,Film and TV, http://English-actor-daniel-radcliffe/ # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo ofCatland at MTV Movie Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. External links *Official Website *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' at Box Office Mojo *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' at Allmovie Category:2010 films Category:2011 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:Time Travel Films